Zombie
For other uses, see zombies. '' '' Zombies are the basic "zombie" unit, that they are weak and easy to kill. In fact, it takes three shots for a Melon-pult to kill one of them. Having no special defensive equipment or travel abilities, these zombies are susceptible to any type of attack. They are found in almost every level. They are the first zombies the player encounters in every ''Plants vs. Zombies'' game. At the official start of a level, saying "the zombies... are coming... brains...", and will growl, signaling the level has started. The Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, and Screen Door Zombie become this zombie when their armor is destroyed. History ''Plants vs. Zombies Zombie is the most common zombie in this game, but it is just the second weakest zombie, the first being Imp in I, Zombie. Zombie takes four steps for it to reach from one section of the lawn to the next section of the lawn. Almost every level starts with a normal zombie. The only levels that don't are Pogo Party, Bobsled Bonanza, Air Raid PC and Column Like You See 'Em (Flag Zombie). Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Normal zombie once again is the first zombie which the player meets. This time, it is the weakest zombie in the game, four peas can kill it. It appears in every level in The Boonies to Frostbite Falls, but doesn't appear in the later Road Trip levels. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time In this game, Basic Zombies only appears in the first four levels. However, it has some variants in different areas. Mummy Zombie in Ancient Egypt, Pirate Zombie in Pirate Seas and Cowboy Zombie in Wild West. Its health and speed keep the same as ''Plants vs. Zombies's. Suburban Almanac Entry Zombie Regular Garden-variety zombie Toughness: low This zombie loves brains. Can't get enough. Brains, brains,brains, day in and night out. Old and stinky brains? Rotten brains? Brains clearly past their prime? Doesn't matter. Regular zombie wants 'em. Overview ''Plants vs. Zombies The zombie absorbs 10 normal damage shots and its appearance changes upon an absorption of 5 normal damage shots when the left arm falls off before dying when its head falls off upon an absorption of 10 normal damage shots. Plants vs. Zombies Adventures The zombie absorbs 4 normal damage shots and its appearance changes upon an absorption of 3 normal damage shots when the arm falls off before dying when its head falls off upon an absorption of 4 normal damage shots. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time There are four different variations of the regular zombie: the Basic Zombie, the Mummy Zombie, the Pirate Zombie, and the Cowboy Zombie. All types (except for the Cowboy Zombie) absorb 10 normal damage shots and their appearances change upon an absorption of 5 normal damage shots when the left arm falls off before dying when their heads fall off upon an absorption of 10 normal damage shots. The Cowboy Zombie's hat falls off after 2 hits, and the arm after another 3. Appearances Plants vs. Zombies Every level except for the ZomBotany, ZomBotany 2, Zombiquarium, Homerun Derby, Air Raid, Ice Level, Three Hit Wonder, All your brainz r belong to us and I, Zombie Endless. Plants vs. Zombies Adventures All levels in The Boonies to Frostbite Falls. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Tutorial: All levels Ancient Egypt: All levels except for Day 8 and Mummy Memory levels Pirate Seas: All levels except for Day 5, Cannons Away levels and Last Stand III Wild West: All levels except for Day 10. Strategies In a standard Adventure or Survival Mode level, regular zombies will be the first to appear and will start the assault in approximately 20 seconds, or the time it would take the player to plant three Sunflowers (or Sun-shrooms), as measured during a daytime (or nighttime) level. They can be killed by planting a Potato Mine three spaces away from the zombie, purchasing the garden rake from Crazy Dave's shop, or planting relatively cheap offensive plants like Peashooters or Cabbage-pults. For night levels, the player can use mushrooms, like Puff-shrooms and Scaredy-shrooms. One Puff-shroom, despite its short range, will be able to take a single zombie out on its own. However, repeated attacks may be able to kill the Puff-shroom. The Tangle Kelp provides an aquatic Potato Mine-style plant in pool levels. For dealing with large volumes of zombies, more expensive additions such as the Torchwood and Melon-pult are available, in addition to instant kills such as the Jalapeno and Cherry Bomb. Some plants, such as the Repeater and the Fume-shroom can be upgraded to increase efficiency and give them new abilities. Zombies can eat your plants and brains, where it is then game over. Any offensive plant can kill one of them, except when planted right in front of them. Two Spikeweeds or a Spikerock will be enough to kill a regular zombie 90% of the time, but because of slight speed variations, the player may need three Spikeweeds or a Spikerock and Spikeweed to kill them. Gallery Plants vs. Zombies File:Zombiealmanac.png|Zombie Almanac Entry in the iPad version File:ZombieHD.png|HD Zombie File:Zombatar Normal Zombie.PNG|A zombie made in Zombatar File:ZombieArtwork.png|Zombie official artwork File:Incinerated_Zombie.gif|The zombie's burning animation File:ZombieDS.png|A zombie in the DS version File:ZombieSeedPacket.png|A Seed Packet in I, Zombie File:work.jpg|A lot of zombies in Zombies on Your Lawn File:zombie wo arm.png|A zombie that's lost its arm. ZOMBIE.PNG|A zombie at night ZOMBIE a.PNG|Another armless zombie ZOMBIE az.PNG|An armless and headless zombie ICE1.PNG|A frozen zombie at night Exparoed.PNG|A frozen zombie ICE1 a.PNG|An armless frozen zombie Zombieredear.png|A headless frozen zombie ZombieHypro.png|A hypnotized zombie ZombieHypro2.png|A hypnotized zombie without its arm. ZOMBIEGARLIC.PNG|A zombie ate a Garlic File:Dead Zombie.JPG|A dead zombie ZombieDeadFrozen.png|A dead frozen zombie Die arm.png|A dead zombie with arms zombiehypnodead.jpg|A hypnotized dead zombie File:Zombie gargantuar zombie.png|The zombie when held by a Gargantuar File:Zombie Online.png|Online Almanac Entry File:ZombieTrailer.png|A zombie in the trailer. SantaRegular.JPG|Regular Zombie with a Santa hat. Dead zombie DS.PNG|A dead zombie in the DS version File:DuckyTubeZombie3.png|A zombie with a ducky tube Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Adv-PreZombie.jpg|The Zombie as seen on April 11 on ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures' Facebook Page Adv-Zombie.jpg|The Zombie as seen in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures HQ-Zombie.png Adv-Dead Zombie.png|Zombie's shirt Trash zambie.png|A zombie in game Burnt Adventures.png|A burnt Zombie ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time ZombiePvZ2.jpg|Almanac entry Mummy.jpg|Mummy Zombie's almanac entry imag.jpg|Pirate Zombie's almanac entry Doooooooooooooooooooooooooop.jpg|Cowboy Zombie's almanac entry PvZ2_Basic_Zombie.jpg|Basic Zombie's artwork PvZ2_Mummy_Zombie.jpg|Mummy Zombie's artwork PvZ2_Pirate_Zombie.jpg|Pirate Zombie's artwork PvZ2_Cowboy_Zombie.jpg|Cowboy Zombie's artwork Mummy Zombie (PvZ2IAT).PNG|A Mummy Zombie Mummy Zombie after losing its arm (PvZ2IAT).PNG|A Mummy Zombie after losing its left arm Mummy Zombie losing its head (PvZ2IAT).PNG|A Mummy Zombie after losing its head Mummy Zombie lying on the ground (PvZ2IAT).PNG|A Mummy Zombie after being defeated, lying on the ground Others File:ZombieMaskItem.png|This is the Zombie Mask item. File:Zombietshirt.png|Zombie T-shirt item from Xbox marketplace File:ZombiePlush.png|Zombie plush File:Friends.kinda.jpg|Zombie with a Sunflower File:Stained-Glass-Zombie.jpeg|Zombie stained glass art Papercraft Zombie.jpg|Papercraft zombie Trivia *At the start of the level, the player can hear this zombie mutter, "The zombies...are coming........brainns....", and growl. This means that the zombie still remembers a small part of human speech. *Occasionally, when a zombie dies and its head falls off, it will start to stumble back and forth, shaking a fist in the air, then fall over. *A Zombie Mask is available in the Xbox Live Marketplace for 160 Microsoft Points. *Zombie shoes are available in the Xbox Live Marketplace for 160 Microsoft Points, which are the plain brown shoes that the normal zombie wears. *A Zombie T-Shirt is available in the Xbox Live Marketplace for 80 Microsoft Points. It is white, and has a normal zombie head on it. *The zombie has two idle animations, it may tilt left to right or move its head up and down. It also sometimes stick their tongues out, making a total of four idle animations. *A zombie figurine was included with physical copies of the Game of the Year edition. *In the online version, when a zombie loses its head and is then hit by a explosive, it regrows its head before burning, but when a zombie in any other version is burnt without its head, it will fall off unburned while the body will turn black and disappear after a couple of seconds. *If the player looks closely at the left foot of the zombie closest to the plants on the loading screen, it will appear to be wearing a black sock. *There is a glitch in the Nintendo DS version where any zombie that can degrade to this zombie (not including Ducky Tube Zombies) will continue to walk after losing its head until it takes a certain amount of damage before falling over. The number of hits varies, depending on what they degraded from. *In ''Bejeweled Blitz, a zombie is shown with the lowest score, 1,000, and also the lowest rank. *The eye of the zombie in the loading screen art work is bigger than the in-game ones. *Most zombies seem to be pigeon-toed; their feet point inwards. *If any zombie that can degrade to this zombie is killed by an explosive after losing its arm but before losing its head, its lost arm will regrow before it falls into a pile ashes. The only exception to this are the Ducky Tube Zombies in the pool, which will just disappear instead. *If a zombie has its tongue hanging out and has to stop and eat a plant, then its tongue will disappear, but after it stops eating, the tongue will reappear. The exact reason is because all zombies have one eating animation, and zombie's does not include its tongue. *In a glitch on the Console and PS Vita versions of Plants vs. Zombies, a zombie may die with a bloated mouth, its eyes staring at the sky, and not losing its head. *In December on iOS versions, this zombie sometimes wears a Santa hat. Category:Zombies Category:Day Category:Day Encountered Zombies Category:Zombies with "low" toughness Category:I, Zombie Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Tutorial Encountered Zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Encountered Zombies Category:Pirate Seas Encountered Zombies Category:Wild West Encountered Zombies